The Biggest Puzzle
by Phanstarlight
Summary: Maya has a rather odd question for the Professor; "What is the biggest puzzle?" But Phoenix discovers he seems to know the answer better than anyone. Hinted Layton/Phoenix fluff.


**This was inspired by a few lines from the extras at the end of PL vs PW. I don't own any rights to either franchise, nor the crossover game. Enjoy!**

"Professor, you know how you're a puzzle genius?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly put it like that but go on..."

"I have a question for you"

Maya leant forward slightly, putting her elbows on the edge of the table and resting her chin in her hands. It was a few days after their time in Labyrinthia and Phoenix and Maya should have returned home by now. But after much begging from Maya as well as Layton possibly bribing him with tea, Phoenix decided that he and Maya should finally take a proper vacation. They managed to scrape some money together (with a little help from Edgeworth... but Phoenix was definitely not going to admit that) and decided to stay in London for a while longer. Instantly, Layton had offered for them to stay with him for the whole time; for which Phoenix was eternally grateful- and not just because they didn't actually have enough money to stay in a hotel.

The next day, Layton announced that he wished to take Phoenix and Maya (along with Luke, of course) on a tour around London and soon they were all making their way down to a small coffee shop that was a few minute drive away from Layton's home to talk more about what they would do and where they would go. Currently, they were sat around one of the tables in the corner. This was when Maya suddenly thought of something.

"What is the biggest puzzle?"

"I'm afraid I don't entirely understand the question, Maya" Layton stated, putting his cup of tea back down on the table.

"Well, there's loads of puzzles out there right? So, what's the biggest one? The one that's so big and impossible that no one has ever solved?" Maya's eyes held an overexcited gleam, something the others had become very familiar with. A small smile slowly spread along Layton's lips which instantly sent shivers down Phoenix's spine. A few moments of silence passed as Layton smirked and the other three stared.

"There are many unsolved puzzles out there. The universe, for example-"

"The universe? Oh, come on Professor! That's what any random person would say. But what do you think is the biggest puzzle?" Maya pouted slightly, earning her a nudge from Phoenix at her behaviour but Layton only chuckled a little, much to Phoenix's relief.

"Well, there are many different puzzles out there, meaning many people would have opinions on the biggest one. Some would say the universe, some would say love or friendship, some might even say the sliding puzzle they could never figure out as a child"

"That's a very... puzzling response" Maya frowned.

"No, it's a very 'Professor' response" Luke giggled. Even Layton cracked a smile as everyone collapsed into laughter at Luke's comment. Unsurprisingly, Layton was soon reminded of a puzzle and the other three spent the remainder of their stay at the coffee shop trying to figure out the answer.

Too soon did the rest of Phoenix and Maya's stay come to end and suddenly all four of them found themselves at the airport, saying goodbye far earlier than they felt they should be. Maya and Luke hugged for a solid 20 minutes and it only took 5 of those minutes before the tears started falling. Layton offered out his hand to Phoenix but he just laughed and pulled him into a hug. Layton stumbled a little before smiling and returning the embrace.

"I want to thank you, Mr Wri-" Layton started to say as he pulled back from the hug.

"Phoenix" he corrected him.

"Phoenix, thank you for everything you have done these past few weeks. We've been on quite the adventure together"

"That we have" Phoenix laughed "You were the real hero, though"

"None of it would have been possible without you," Layton said with such honesty that Phoenix found himself speechless. Tentatively, Layton reached out and took Phoenix's hand in his own. Almost automatically, Phoenix wrapped their fingers together. Much to his surprise, he looked up to see Layton looking away and pulling the brim of his hat down to conceal what Phoenix was certain was a blush. But before Phoenix could say anything, an announcement rang out across the airport saying it was the final boarding for their plane.

"Come on, Nick! We need to go" Maya called, rushing to pick up all her bags. Layton released his hand from Phoenix's and let it fall to his side. Phoenix quickly picked up the remainder of their bags and, after one final wave goodbye, he and Maya boarded their plane. They found their seats and Phoenix flopped down with a sigh.

"I'm going to miss them" Maya pouted. Phoenix nodded in agreement but didn't say anything. He looked down at his hand and gently curled in his fingers. He could still feel Layton's hand in his. It was such a small gesture and yet, to Phoenix at least, it had meant so much. They would come back to London one day and Phoenix would find out more then, he was certain of that. But for now, all he could do was smile to himself as he looked out the window and watched the lights of London fade away below him. Hershel Layton was certainly the biggest puzzle of them all.


End file.
